Some smart cookware, such as pots and pans, include sensing devices, wireless interface components, and other smart cookware circuitry embedded within or otherwise attached to a handle of the smart cookware. Such components embedded in the handle of smart cookware are typically limited by a temperature threshold. That is, if the temperature threshold of one or more of the components is exceeded, damage to one or more of the components can result. Thus, to prevent damage to the smart hardware components embedded within the handle, attention is needed to the location of the handle on the cooktop to avoid exceeding the temperature threshold of the smart hardware components. This is particularly true for smart cookware used with gas burners as the handle tends to get much hotter than it would otherwise if the smart cookware was heated via another type of heating element, such as e.g., radiant or induction heating elements. Paying constant attention to the location of the handle of a smart cookware during a cooking operation and monitoring its temperature can be an inconvenience to users. Further, in some instances, users can forget to monitor the temperature of the handle.
Accordingly, a smart appliance that addresses one or more of the challenges noted above would be useful. Further, methods for notifying a user of the handle temperature of a smart cookware and for preventing damage to the smart hardware components would also be beneficial.